Study Session
by liidg
Summary: One-shot. PWP and M. Pansy/Hermione. Pansy finally confronts Hermione and sparks fly.  A little something to nibble on while I get the next chapter of Dance up.


A/N I am almost done with chapter 9 on Dance. My week will be hectic but I should have it up by Friday if not sooner. Thanks for all the love on all my stories. Here is a one shot I came up with while working through my writer's block. PP/HG Very M PWP

Special thanks to Asher Henry who has been my sounding board and beta on Dance and this story.

Study Session

Hermione walked down the hall trying to avoid her fellow prefects, Filch and any professors that might be out and about. She was heading to the library to sneak into the restricted section. Due to the time turner she had her trace removed that week. No one knew, not even Harry. The students that were of age were taking apparition training and Hermione heard Pansy bragging to Milicent she was not only licensed to apparate she had begun animagus training.

With Dumbledore having fled and Umbridge's tight control Hermione couldn't risk revealing how she ended up losing her trace almost eight months early which meant Hermione couldn't formally train. She had no intention of letting Parkinson beat her at something. She had mastered apparition and now she was going to learn to be an animagus of it killed her. Parkinson had been especially horrid now that Hogwarts had fallen under Ministry control. The jack booted inquisitorial squad had been spreading misery throughout the school at every opportunity. Pansy had focused her attention almost exclusively on Hermione harassing her at every turn.

Hermione snuck through the doors and headed back to the restricted section. She berated herself for not borrowing Harry's cloak. She found the books on animagus training and settled down in the back of the library. She had been reading for almost two hours and was fully engrossed in a text on the history of transfiguration when she heard the door open. She quickly levitated the books back to their places and stayed in the shadows hoping to avoid detection. She heard the footsteps walking towards her section. She saw it was Pansy who had her wand drawn. The squad had taken to wearing black boots and almost militaristic style pants under her robes as had the other Slytherins. Hermione figured they were getting practice for their future as Death Eaters. The squads at times were as intimidating as they were intended to be. Hermione shrank further back into the shadows hoping Pansy didn't find her. As long as Delores Umbridge was in charge Pansy and the Slytherins had all the power.

Pansy looked around a bit more and then walked away. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door open and close. Pansy hadn't found her. She decided not to press her luck and made her way to the exit. She had made it to the door when she was hit with a stupify knocking her to the ground. She reached for her wand as she cleared her head but it was knocked away with an expelleramus.

"You underestimate me Granger...you always have. I could smell you. It's the lavender. Out after hours in the restricted section...Umbridge will happily expel you."

"Why do I have a feeling there is a but coming..."

"Always so clever. I own you now Granger or you go home. Your choice."

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"The greatest prize in the school. If I can't win it then I will take it."

Pansy walked over to her and straddled her. Hermione tried to push her off but Pansy was stronger and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Potter, Weasley, Krum, how many wizards have you spread your legs for Granger?"

"Fuck you!"

"That's the idea love." Pansy laid down on top of her using her hands above her head with one of hers. She leveraged her weight against it to keep Hermione from escaping.

"Pansy! What are you doing?"

"I am taking what should be mine. I have watched you whoring around with them and you should be with me." Pansy pushed her legs apart and tore her underwear off.

"Stop! Please Pansy don't do this...please." Hermione was practically sobbing. Pansy paused and stroked her face.

"Don't you understand...you belong with me. Not Potter, not Weasley...me. I have watched you for so long. I have wanted you forever. I wanted to kill Krum for taking you to the ball. I can't watch you touch another anymore."

"Pansy...I have never been with any of them. Viktor and I only kissed. Please...I'm...I've never...please not like this."

Pansy touched her face. "I need you."

"You're mad!"

Pansy silenced her with a kiss. At first Hermione froze not responding to the onslaught of Pansy's lips but she couldn't help herself. She melted into the kiss. Pansy felt nothing like Viktor. His kiss had been wet, clumsy and selfish. Pansy's was a soft caress, giving more than taking. Pansy dropped her hands to Hermione's body. Hermione used her newly found freedom to entangle her hands in Pansy's hair. They eventually broke apart gasping for air. Hermione moved her hands to cup Pansy's face.

"How long have you been holding that in?"

"Since third year. I was always fascinated with you but it changed to more that year. After seeing you at the Yule ball during fourth year I knew I had lost my heart to you."

"So your solution was to rape me in the library?"

"No Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you. I just...I need you so bad and I knew...I know that we are meant for each other. You responded to me as I knew you would. I am going to claim you. I am going to force you if I have to but I am going to make you like it. I am going to make you mine."

She recaptured Hermione's lips and Hermione moaned into the kiss. Pansy made her feel things she had never experienced before. Desire, passion and need filled her as Pansy ran her hands along her body. Hermione shifted her body letting Pansy rest between her legs. Pansy ran her hand down her leg caressing her thigh and pulling her leg up and around her.

"I need you Hermione. Don't say no to me."

"I've never..."

"It will be good. It will hurt at first but you will like it. When I am done you will never want another."

She moved her kisses down to Hermione's neck making sure to mark her. The school may not know who left the marks at first but they would know the witch had been claimed. Pansy could care less what the backlash was. She knew she would be disowned by her family and disavowed by the Slytherins but she needed Hermione more than she needed her family or friends. She had spent so many nights with silencing spells cast around her bed as she quietly worked herself to orgasm imagining being on top of the brainy witch. She unbuttoned her blouse following the buttons with her lips. Hermione seemed to shy away as Pansy opened her blouse.

"Don't try and hide yourself. You are beautiful. Absolutely perfect."

She waived her wand and Hermione's bra disappeared. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cool air. Pansy ran her tongue over Hermione's nipple blowing on it softly as she finished Hermione gasped.

"I told you I will make you like it." Pansy lavished Hermione's breasts with attention stroking one with her hand as she captured the other in her mouth. Hermione arched into her touch. Pansy brought her hand up Hermione's leg and rubbed her center gently. Hermione grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I...I'm not ready for this."

"You will be when I go in you but I am not ready for that yet."

"I don't understand."

"I know. Tonight I am going to teach you."

Pansy returned her attention to Hermione's body licking and nibbling every piece of flesh she could met as she made a path down to Hermione's stomach. She pulled off Hermione's skirt exposing the witch completely. Hermione flushed red and tried to cover herself with her hands. Pansy grabbed them and pushed them away.

"It's mine. You're mine. Stop fighting it."

She took in the view and breathed in Hermione's scent. She began to make a trail down her pelvis when Hermione put a hand on her head.

"Oh god. You're not going to? There?"

"Do you not know what I'm doing?"

"I...I...it's not something I have read about."

"Oh baby, class is in session."

Pansy buried herself in Hermione sucking and nibbling on her licking up every drop of Hermione's juices she could get at. Hermione cried out at the amazing sensations. Pansy moved up to her clit flattening her tongue grinding against the sensitive nub. Hermione was now flailing as waves of pleasure overtook her. Pansy was glad she had cast silencing spells as Hermione was wailing and moaning in pleasure.

"I didn't know. Oooooh Pansy! Oh oh there oh god PANSY!"

Hermione exploded drenching her. Pansy used her fingers to work Hermione through her orgasm as she moved up to capture her lips.

"I am going to go in you baby. You are going to be mine". She pushed into Hermione feeling resistance. Hermione was still feeling the aftershocks and Pansy wanted to take her while the girl was still on the high. She pushed through and Hermione cried out grabbing her arm.

"It's OK Hermione that was the worst of it just relax around me. You will get used to it. You'll like it. Shhhh baby I won't move until you want me to."

She kissed away Hermione's tears keeping her hand absolutely still. Hermione finally released her arm and wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Put your knee up...between my legs. I want to come with you this time."

Hermione accommodated her and Pansy began to slowly move in and out of her while rubbing herself against her thigh. Hermione moaned no longer feeling anything but the pleasure of the now welcome intrusion. She began to match Pansy's thrusts grinding her body against her lover increasing both of their pleasure. Their bodies moved against each other both slick with sweat. Pansy began to shake and moan and she cried out her lover's name as she collapsed against Hermione. Pansy stayed focused as she came working Hermione to climax again.

As the pleasure subsided Pansy rolled over and pulled Hermione against her.

"You belong to me now Granger and I have no intention of letting you go."


End file.
